luis_sanchez_jrfandomcom-20200214-history
Luis Sanchez Jr. Productions
Luis Sanchez Jr. Productions '''is a Private Production Company to making Films, Groups, Comics, and even the Scripts. The company was Founded June 2nd, 2007 (Previous names like '''J.S., Juis Henen or Squad Films, Luis Henen from the Late 2000s ended the names from 2013, and the Finalization of the Company was named, Rheen Studios in 2015-2018). Otherwise for the Most Successful Franchises or the Greatest Hits of all time from the Blockbusters is Imposter Superhero Series with teaming up Superwarrior was joining in the Universe, and finally from the Newest ones is Broken Unleashed. History Early Years and Old Era Late 2006-2011 Around October 2006, Luis was making his future by his timeline and his Legacy that sure with his drawing was a Brown Square Building, and a Colored red car wish was his dreams. The Studio was built to a small Backyard was Named "J.S." by March 2007. Luis was making out of wood to create that was shared from the projects is The Imposter Movie 2007, and Development for Bob Luis The Movie. All the sudden the Smallest building was destroy around July 2008. Around Summer 2010 Luis was able to announce a New named is "Luis Henen" as a New Filming production and also some comics were made (But sadly lost). The issues from the comic back in 2010-2011 was Verses Comic Series making it to issues 1-10, Bob Luis from Happy Tree Friends Fanfic was joining to club was make the issues at least 20 of them, SuperHeroes Featuring Bob Luis was a Superhero Comics way before Imposter Superhero Series and Star Wars Fan Comics issued around March 2nd, 2010. Colored was Cancelled. Comics of Luis Henen wish was a Successful and the Films by its Development was long as we wait for a New "Imposter Costume" happened around November 2010. The Website old version of J.S. was made, But it's discontinued around Late 2011. Luis Henen Era 2012-Early 2015 After a Long waiting from a Year later, Mac Vs Pc was announced to a Fan film when the Youtube Channel named, Jacob Kitts is the Original Animation and Luis Henen was getting the DVD Script around 2011 and license to a fan-made film and it's non-profits. When Maxs Films was Making "School Wars", and "Zorori vs Siul" around Late 2012. Luis was making a Basketball movie named, "Like Mike 3". To the sequel to the same universe from Like Mike 2: Streetball. It's actually a Forgery Sequel. The Movie was released around July 23rd, 2013 and the Full movie was running 1 hour from the film delayed. Luis was announce to become a Actor, and a Director as a First Superhero Movie film is Imposter The Movie was Released around December 21st, 2014 and with the same universe is Superwarrior Superhero Series as well. The Movie has some Good Ratings. Around Early 2015 wish was a Success, Luis was starting a Script with Imposter TV Series, But Failed around January 2015. Luis Henen Sports was getting the Season of "L.S. Greek Fights" Was making 2 episodes and the Third Episode was Cancelled. The Fight Video is Still Currently Online on YouTube. Rheen Studios Era 2015-2018 After so many Improvements by the last couple of years, Luis is wanted to something getting a new name for the Team and some developers are Hiring. Around Summer 2015, He was named into a Better Logo which is Called, "Rheen Studios" is a long future of more films and comics. NTMCS or NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series was about to sign a Contract to Rheen Studios. But turns down to ROBLOX Due to the Lack of Information and no copyright permits. In December 2015, Like Mike 4 was finally a Fan Made of this Sixth time by his collection by his Passions. The Release of Like Mike 4 was around March 3rd, 2017 into Private and can't release to the public due to a Lawsuit with 20th Fox Century also YouTube. The First one to enter is Imposter Vs The World was a major success to building the film without a Single Mistake and the Release of the Movie is around March 12th, 2016 and YouTube Version release May 16th, 2017. Sometimes around Early 2016 and Summer 2016, DAYTONA USA Was planned to be a Fan Made movie and also a Furry Movie named "Luis Sanchez Jr.'s Andorozon Movie" Into Release. But they got Slated the released and Development will take slowly from these two projects. Rheen Studios has no breakdowns from Summer 2016, of Course, the Production was a Successful with the Work titled the Third Sequel of the Imposter Superhero Series is Imposter III. During after Summer 2016 was a Breaking Success, Luis was Planning a Draft with Gating Rubbing Fight Beginnings GRFB around Fall 2016 and completed. NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series was Returned around September 11th, 2016, Means that's after 15 years after 9/11 attacks. When NTMCS is Signed finally with Rheen Studios and the owner was ready with his Contract around 3 years in a row from 2016. Luis has a Planned making a First Successful Racing Film is Broken Unleashed was write the Script around October 2016 was the premise. Around December 2016, The Most Crazy Project was Dreamkeepers Dioxide Comic Book was Release around September 28th, 2017 with the First page and coming with New pages from December 2017. When all the Fans starting to Good likes and the Rest of the other Followers from Twitter has retweets. Just Like Facebook if you don't care and minding for inactive. From Around Early 2017, The New Website was made by Wix. Renaming the Production and still revived films in Development 2019- In December 2018, Luis decided to finally rename the studio and changed the production titled, "Luis Sanchez Jr. Productions" as his simple production names for unlike other studios in the movie industries. Auctioned Explosion as the same universe to Imposter, Superwarrior, and Bob Luis will be still in development for their Auctioned Explosion Cinematic Universe. List of Films * Imposter The Movie * Imposter Vs The World * Imposter III * DAYTONA USA (Unproductive Movie) * Luis Sanchez Jr.'s Andorozon Movie (In Development) * Bob Luis The Movie (In Development) * Broken Unleashed * The Rise of Lord Dioxide (In Development) * Hereafter * Mac Vs Pc (Fan Made and Fair Use) * Mac Vs Pc 2 (Cancelled) * Like Mike 3 (Fan Made) * Like Mike 4 (Fan Made) * Like Tiger (Cancelled) * Midnight Club The Movie (Unproductive Movie) List of TV Shows * NTMCS NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series Episodes 1-258 (Seasons 1-8, 2015-2018) * Imposter Superhero TV Series Episodes 1-3 (Season 1, 2015) * Luis Henen's Fighting Greeks Episodes 1-2 (Season 1, 2015) * GRFB Gambling Rubbing Fighting Beginnings Episode 1 (Season 1, 2017) List of Comics * Bob Luis Superheroes Squad Issues 1-20 (2007-2008) * Bob Luis The Comic Series Issues 1-20 (2008-2010) * Star Wars Fan Made Comics Issues 1-2 (2009) * Verses Comics Series Issues 1-10 (2011-2012) * Verses 2013 Reboot Comic Issue 1 (2013) * Luis's Short Comics Issues 1-35 (2013-2014) References # Circle with the Grey Background # Imposter Vs The World Intro. # Broken Unleashed Poster External Links * Official Website